the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Bedivere
Sir Bedivere was a Knight of the Round Table and an adviser to King Arthur due to his intelligence and deductive reasoning. He often acted to counter the low intelligence of his liege. He was integral to working out the new ways of space travel and the space vessel Camelot itself. Description Appearance Sir Bedivere has dark hairPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He wore lighter armour than most knights and his tabard is sky blue with a sigil of a white, leafless tree upon the chest that represents wisdom. He also wore jam-jar, thick-rimmed spectacles to correct his vision. Personality Intelligent though fairly humble. He would diplomatically question King Arthur's wisdom and intelligence by seeking awareness or confirmation of Arthur's knowledge. He is quick to educate Arthur on titbits of knowledge that he believes Arthur will understand. Bedivere is well-adjusted and sees the deliberate provocations of Morganna le Fay and Sir Kay and refuses to rise to their bait. He would prefer to command troops with strategy than go diving into battle himself. He would often ramble on about trivial details that stray far from the original topic at hand. He is keen on studying, including technologyPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. He is likely to be completely honest and will be oblivious to the offence or trouble his honesty may causePan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He has a tattoo of a hippo on his buttock, which he got when drunk. Talents Lore Sir Bedivere is knowledgable, if unorthodox, and, along with Merlin the Younger, is often sought for his intelligencePan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Humours He believes that sickness is the result of an imbalances in the four humours - blood, phlegm, black bile and yellow bilePan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Brain Capacity He believes that the brain can only store so much information and that if you cannot understand something, it is because it is already full and you must replace old information with the newPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Maths Sir Bedivere has a good head for numbers, even those as unfamiliar as space coordinatesPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Inventions Sir Bedivere has a penchant for inventions that are often unorthodox and will seem logical and sensible to him, but not most people. As well as the more practical creations, Bedivere also has a hand in aesthetics as he would be the one to design the tabards for the various knights, which are meant to represent who each of them are behind the helmetsPan Post 60, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Giant Wooden Rabbit In order to reach Camelot, Sir Bedivere devised a gigantic wooden rabbit structure that everyone could climb and get into the ship. Space Tabards When spacesuits were found aboard Camelot, allowing the knights to venture onto hostile planets safely, Sir Bedivere created tabards to go over their spacesuits and depict each knight's insignia (just as their usual armour had done). He committed to creating new suits, and tabards, after the first batch were used to explore Venus. Golf Club Sir Bedivere created a golf club that he could use in battle to fire white balls at enemies. During one battle in Powys, he struck King Rience with a ball but the ball then deflected, hit the old King Leodegrance, and the old man fell to his deathPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Camel During the campaign against King Claudas of Berry, Sir Bedievere rode a camel. Literature Bedivere has been known to write books, usually 'non-fiction'Tales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. The Exciting World of Peanuts One of his books.,The Exciting World of Peanuts, would become a decorative piece for Ameryl's Manor in the cloud city of Ampersand. Abode Main article: Camelot#Living Quarters The living quarters aboard Camelot are all uniform and the humans are used to their varied and expressive homes on Earth. So many took to writing their names on doors. Sir Kay went one step further and drew a stick-figure of himself, complete with red hair. He also drew a goofy picture of Sir Bedivere on his door, which was then enhanced with a small stick penis by King Arthur. Starfighter Sir Bedivere owns a starfighter which he would use in the starfighter races. He unfortunately crashed it on the first outing into a large asteroid. It does have shields but they only protect from small asteroid dustLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 | 164 | 165 | 166 | 167 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. During a war meeting between the three of them, Kay, Arthur's half-brother, came in along with Bors the Younger. Sir Kay was eager to enter Arthur's service as a knight, which Bors the Elder condoned. Kay had even brought the knighting sword, Clarent, in anticipation. Thinking he was to be knighted too, Bors the Younger was also knelt. Bors the Elder approved of the idea and thus both men were knighted into Arthur's retinue with a ham-fisted, unceremonious oath. Arthur then thought of the man Bedivere to become his third knight. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. The group arrived at the Terre Deserte. Sir Bors revealed to King Arthur that his brother, Prince Lionel, and his cousin, Sir Lancelot, were being held in the Terre Deserte and that he must rescue them. The overenthusiasm of Sir Palamedes led him to ride off in earnest but he went the wrong way, forcing Sirs Kay and Bedivere to go after him and split the group. There the three knights experienced their own separate adventures which involved a lot of minor but embarrassing occurrences, such as the tattoo of a hippo on Bedivere's buttocks. In their absence, Arthur rescued Prince Lionel and Sir Lancelot, as well as the Lady Clare BertilakPan Post 164, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bedivere, Kay and Palamedes rejoined the group and they continued toward the rear of King Claudas' army. While the others attacked the soldiers, Arthur charged through the ranks to reach Claudas himself. Rather than fight, King Claudas ran off after his knights surrendered. Unfortunately he ran straight towards Guinevere, who, on horseback, kicked him down and he was promptly captured. Sir Bors held the king at his mercy and his brother, Lionel, demanded the instant execution of Claudas but Bors didn't want to slay an unarmed, surrendered manPan Post 165, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Having won the battle, the army of King Bors set up camp. Arthur and Lancelot celebrate by drinking, though Arthur was drunk just by smelling the alcohol. King Bors agreed with Bors the Younger that they should spare the life of King Claudas for now and keep him captive. He goes to the pen where the king is being held to gloat. Arthur and Lancelot likewise go to gloat, in their drunken stupor, over the knights of Claudas. They began to harass the knights Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain. Aggravain expressed his dissatisfaction with King Claudas as his former liege and when Arthur promised he was a valiant and honest king, both Aggravain and Calogrevance pledged themselves to his service. Suddenly there was a howl of pain and they discovered that King Bors was dead and Claudas was missing. Lady Bertilak revealed she saw him flee in disguise and the knights gave chase. Prince Lionel blamed his brother for ever showing Claudas mercyPan Post 166, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Bors, however, had died with a knife in the back and Claudas was not responsible. Claudas ran through the night and reached a woodland. Nyneve, able to travel much faster than any of the human knights, ventured after Claudas and found him scurrying through the woodland. She revealed she was just curious over her "pet's", Anna Pendragon, interest in him and she allowed him to pass her unmolested. However he soon stumbled into a trap set by Sir Bedivere and was captured. The three knights, Bedievere, Kay and Palamedes had been following him for some time and had repeatedly set traps to catch him that the king unwittingly avoided. Claudas is dragged to Cornouaille, the capital of Brittany, where he could be judged by King Hoel for his crimes. Lady Bertilak is taken with the genteel mannerisms of Sir Calogrevance as they made their way through the city. When they reached Quimper Castle they were met by King Hoel, who gave his young daughter, Isolde, to Anna Pendragon to care for. When Hoel realised that Claudas was alive, he suddenly drew a dagger and murdered him by slicing his jugular. His justification was that Claudas was a snake and not an honourable foe to be spared. When Lionel declared he wished to have done the deed, Hoel affirmed that Lionel's hands were clean and he could begin his rule of VannesPan Post 167, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Some weeks later and Arthur's group must return to Britannia. He bade a fond farewell to his sister, Anna, asking to to stay safe. But when his group made rode some miles they were stopped by the mysterious woman that had been following his sister. She introduced herself as Nyneve and that she would be travelling with them, despite Arthur refusing to allow it. She intended to become the latest student of Merlin the Elder. Queen Guinevere recounts a legendary story of the Lady Nyneve of legend, who left her beloved and joined an evil Irish king for supernatural powers. Nyneve insisted that the legendary Nyneve left Britticus, the former lover of the story, for a better man and Guinevere was left in little doubt that the story revolved around the very Nyneve before them. Nyneve admired Guinevere's cunning and smarts. When they reached Stonehenge in England, Merlin welcomed his new apprentice merrily. He then bestowed a blade unto Arthur that had taken over a century to craft. Morganna le Fay and Lynne, Merlin's two existing students, started bickering and fighting with magic while Merlin ignored them. Merlin revealed that he had given the blade Potential but he, despite the powers of NeSorcerer, could not unlock that Potential so Arthur had to take it to the Lady of the Lake in Wales. They left Nyneve with Merlin and travelled to Wales. Guinevere was pleased to visit her homeland. The entourage halted at the base of Mount Snowdon while Arthur travelled upwards with just Lancelot and Bedivere. They came to Lake Glaslyn where they were met by Vivane, the Lady of the Lake. She turned out to be the Fairy God-Mother of Sir Lancelot, whom she found and raised as a baby. She bestowed the evil blade, Arondight, upon Lancelot but told him how she had blessed the hilt so that only one of tremendous honour could wield it. She then unlocked the powers of Excalibur and tasked them with bringing justice through the lands of Britannia. Space Camelot Raising Camelot ''See also: Space Camelot'' As one of King Arthur's most intelligent and worthy advisers, Sir Bedivere is invited to a secret and informal meeting at Tintagel Castle to discuss the finding of an ancient space ship beneath Great Britain itself. Bedivere is sceptical until Arthur confirms it was Merlin the Elder that explains the function of the ship and that the only way to raise it from beneath the landmass is to force a huge surge of magical energy into it. This magic would have to come from Morgan le Fay's sacrifice of her magical island Avalon. Merlin the Younger is sent to Mount Snowdon with Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere and the Aes Sidhe witch Shalott to watch for the rising spaceship, ''Camelot'', from the Irish Sea. Instead of coming up in the sea, however, it comes up from beneath Ireland itself and threatens to send the entire island into the depths. Shalott calls upon other Aes Sidhe to aid her in saving the land and balancing the whole island again while Kay and Bedivere are attacked by the Afanc. A mental communiqué to Vivane at Stonehenge informs Morganna, who is rising the ship, to move it slightly to the left and avoid destroying all of IrelandPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In order to reach Camelot, which was airborne, Sir Bedivere devised a scheme to build a giant wooden rabbit that the people of Britannia could climb up and reach the ship. When the ship left Earth, Bedivere, along with most people, was on the Observation Deck to watch the moon go by. After finding Mercury to be a boring rock in space, King Arthur fast-travelled the ship to Venus instead. There they discovered life on the planet and knights were sent on an away team. They were red-tabards and they were melted by the acid rain of Venus. Spacesuits were discovered aboard Camelot and Sir Bedivere designed new tabards to go over them, complete with knightly designs, and committed to creating new spacesuits for all the knights. As a result of the trip, a rockman named Andy joined the Camelot Crew. When Camelot arrived at the planet Mars they found a fleet of perennial ships there, under the command of Chancellor Ctatherine of the Jupiterian Empire. They revealed to the humans that they had found an identical ship to Camelot in orbit around Mars, which they had called The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi requested to temporarily join the Camelot Crew so that she could compare Camelot to The Hopeful for better understandingPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Saturn Main articles: 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 75 | See also: Saturn Ltexi introduced the humans to the Kryptons of the planet Saturn, the sixth planet in the solar system. The Kryptons had not achieved space flight so Mordred hoped to keep up the pretence that they, humans, had. Bedivere was part of the diplomatic envoy that went to the X-Krypton City to initiate diplomatic talks, which was entirely his element as he was able to discuss British history at length. The Black Knight remained on guard outside the X-Krypton Custodian House at the behest of Sir Bedivere. After lengthy discussions with the three Custodians, Gamma Pans, Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram, a sudden attack on the city was announced. Before the knights could debate on whether they ought to assist, The Black Knight rushes into battle. The group find the raiders and help to defend the X-Kryptons along side Gamma Pans. The Kryptons wore protective liquid armour and use energy weapons to attack the knights. Their conventional weapons were thwarted and even the magic of The Faerie Knight is absorbed by the armour. The magical weapons, Clarent, of Prince Mordred, and Arondight, of Sir Lancelot are much more affective. Gamma Pans interrogated one of the captives and discovered, through a marking on the man's palm, that they were G-Kryptons who are meant to be allied with the X-Kryptons. Because of this betrayal, the X-Kryptons would declare war. Sir Lancelot managed to convince Arthur to fight alongside the X-Kryptons on the grounds of betrayal, a great sin to the Knights of the Round Table, while Bedievere wanted to study the technology they had encountered, as the spoils of war. Always one for strategy, when the battle against the G-Krypton City came, Bedivere was on the flank to circle around and enclose in on the enemy while Gamma Pans and his small band were on the opposite flankPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Arthur blames Bedivere for wanting to study the alien technology, even though it was Arthur who wanted to conquer the place. During this meeting, however, Flannel Bags and Omega Wier appear with grave news. They have all been tricked into this war by Gamma Pans, who knew the original raiders were actually L-Kryptons but lied so he could attack the G-Kryptons instead. Bedievere is left to organise the human withdrawal from Saturn while Arthur and several knights went to hunt down Gamma PansPan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gamma Pans was found to be innocent and he agreed to join Arthur's Space BritainPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus Main articles: 76 | 78 | 79 | 81 | See also: Uranus Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to the humans that his people were a dying species due to their complacency and lack of creative thought, all due to the over reliance on the A.I. they called Monde. The Fayrie King agreed to show several of them to Monde, including King Arthur, Sir Bedivere, Prince Mordred and The Black Knight. On the way Sir Bedivere proclaimed that the stinking air of Uranus was probably good for the humours - to unbalance them and therefore clean the system. Monde told the fayries when to eat, what to eat, when to sleep and even when and how to have fun. The Fayrie King told them the next planet on their trip was Neptune and it was connected to Uranus via the Dream Gate, which allowed the flow of aether between the twin planets. He told them there was a mysterious spacecraft relic there they might like to see. They find the Dream Gate but when the Fayrie King tells them they would cease to exist until they reached the other gate the group was filled with trepidation. The Black Knight volunteered to sacrifice herself and go first, which the Fayrie King found to be quite silly. When she came back unharmed they all went into the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Neptune appeared the same as Uranus but when atop of an aether processor they could see a snowflake spaceship in the cloudsPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They returned to Camelot via a spaceboatPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia When Sir Tom a'Lincoln set a new course, into the system of Camelot, out of the Solar System it automatically chose the planet Caledonia as its stop. This suggested to everyone that the original owners of the ship had always intended to visit the planetPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The humans created a settlement on the planet but some of the native drow refused their colonisation efforts and attacked the town where they captured Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Following this there was a meeting as Sir Kay related how he saw them fly away upon a floating brick towards the distant mountains and how they should rescue Prince Mordred. It was decided that two groups would be formed. One group would plan and prepare a direct rescue attempt upon the mountain, Llurth Ceridwen, while a second, smaller party would seek out a local drow village for assistance against the drow of the mountain. Sir Lancelot joined the main force. While Arthur and his troops provided the distraction, King Mark's smaller group not only allied with the mysterious Boreans but were able to get to Llurth Caridwen and rescue Prince Mordred. The Boreans revealed that Camelot was one of several sister ships that had once been used by the Boreans and the High Empire to travel to Earth but neither group were the originators of the spacecraftPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Outpost Finagle (Pantheons of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. King Arthur found his way to the Three Men and a Squid Casino along with several others. Sir Tristram went for the slots where he quickly got into debt. King Arthur entered the Daily Tournament Sigma for the card table and staked Camelot itself as collateral, much to the horror of Mordred, Bedivere, Morgan and Merlin. Much to everyone's surprise, Arthur proved himself to be an excellent card player and won. At some point, Sir Bedievere and Sir Kay found themselves in the Giants' Bar where Sir Bedievere managed to insult a group of giants by informing them that many larger mammals have penises disproportionately small for their body sizes. Sir Kay offers peace and tried to leave but he started laughing at the name of the lead giant, Mighty Michel so the giants refused chasing the humans. Outpost Finagle (Legends of the NeSiverse) Main articles: 4 | 7 | 9 To take a break from their travels, Arthur and Guinevere devised a new sport - spaceship racing. Many of the knights had to adapt to the change of technology and replaced their steeds for ships. Sir Robin was giving commentary. Arthur and Kay briefly argued that neither of them were racing and were both in the spectators booth of Camelot. Initially, Sir Lancelot with his ship, Berić, was in the lead - though Sir Kay was certain Lancelot always expended himself too quickly and would fall behind. The racers went through an asteroid field. The Black Knight didn't take part in the race either, stating that she was possessed. This prompted some confusion about terms for the undead, which led to Sir Bedivere rattling off a list of undead through the communications. He became, obviously, distracted and crashed his ship. The ships then entered the atmosphere of the planet Tress to continue their lap. Lancelot, in the lead, raced along The River Split but his additional plasma finally ran out - yet he had a great lead ahead of the others. Sirs Bors, Aggravain and Gawain jostle for second place as they avoid the elephant-like creatures native to Tress along the river. Sir Kay's overly crude comments and insults almost get him bludgeoned by Lady Clare Bertilak and her delicate sensibilities. The course took the racers around the planet Trogdor. On the way back, still in the lead, Sir Lancelot suddenly crashed into the limping ship of Sir Bedivere and they both crashed. Ultimately Sir Gawain won, with Aggravain second and Sir Bors was third. Arthur then set Camelot on course for Coruscant, the capital world of The Old Republic. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round TableLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. During the fierce battle against the forces of the Dread Emperor, Sir Bedivere speculates that the Dread Masters were using dark forces of hell to power themselves. This enthused Sir Lancelot who saw it as a holy quest and pointed out that Sir Kay needed the extra holy points in his favour. Kay retorted that Lancelot had Sir Galahad out of wedlock, prompting Galahad to point out that Lancelot still hadn't told him who his mother really is. Lancelot then ran off back into the battle without answeringLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After a successful push into the Dread FortressLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer. there was a lull in the fighting, allowing the Space British forces a moment to regroup. Those injured were retired to Camelot for treatment. In the meanwhile, Arthur led the final push against the Dread Empire personally, into the depths of the Dread Fortress. He, and his group, were led by the soothsayer through the fortress. At one point he demanded that Arthur swing in his sword without explanation and upon doing so, Arthur suddenly decapitated a Dread Master that appeared. When Arthur proclaimed it was lucky, the soothsayer corrected that it was Fate, according to his calculations. As they progressed, Sir Lancelot was frustrated with Sir Caelia's lack of belief in Christianity but Arthur dubbed her a nice heathen. Sir Kay was troubled that Caelia could be considered 'nice' but she insisted she was, despite giving Sir Palamedes the quest to retrieve Morganna's underwear, as in Pan Post 158. Caelia assured everyone this made Palamedes happy, thus she is nice, and that she wanted the dark magic within Morgan's underwear. This prompted Sir Galahad to ask if they shouldn't all go on this mighty quest for underwear, which amused Caelia no end. The conversation about underwear continued, much to the annoyance of Sirs Tristram and Aggravain who tried to steer into the deadly quest they were on as they ventured towards the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrateLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Sir Bedivere in Space Camelot more closely resembles Sir BedivereSir Bedivere (Monty Python) article, Heroes Wikia. from Monty Python and the Holy GrailMonty Python and the Holy Grail article, Wikipedia., rather than Bedivere from ArthurianMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. legends." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table